


Shit, I'm freaky

by BlueNBerry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, OG!Lance, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottomlanceweek2020, its lance-cest, keith wants older lance to kick his ass, older!Lance, uhh how do i explain this, very kinky of me ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNBerry/pseuds/BlueNBerry
Summary: Everyone loved the older version of Lance.Later that night, as the team gathered to have dinner, Older Lance had the audacity to steal the spotlights from him. He charmed Allura and Shiro with his professionalism and experience, awed Hunk and Pidge with all the spoiler-free stories about exotic planets the team will have to visit at some point in the future, and absolutely inflated Keith’s ego with his onslaught of sweet-talk and praise.Which Lance drew the line at. That fake version of himself could smile at him knowingly, could kick his ass in battle and steal all his shots, could charm the team and make him feel insignificant all he wants. But Lance drew the line at Keith. No one gets to steal his rival slash crush from him.Correction, everyone loved the older version of Lance, except Lance himself.
Relationships: Lance/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Shit, I'm freaky

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 prompt: Oral Fixation.

Lance had never considered this habit of his to be a problem, at least not before now. 

He turned his silicone fidget toy in his hands, it had teeth marks and dents everywhere. Lance’s jaw ached, and his teeth felt weird after he spent the better part of the night watching space Netflix and chewing absently on a small fidget toy that wasn’t designed to be near anyone’s mouth.  
Lance’s eyes fell to his own hand, and he realized his thumb was always sore and bleeding because he never can stop chewing on its nail and plucking the skin off its corners.

It’s just something Lance had learned to live with by now, always needing something in his mouth. Watching something? You’ll find him chewing on his silicone toy happily. Back on the garrison days? Lance didn’t own a single pencil that didn’t have teeth marks on its tip. When he can’t sleep, when he’s stressed, or when he’s anticipating a good event? Lance can’t resist biting his thumb or /at least/ having a toothpick in his mouth. 

… when it’s late at night, when lance is alone with his thoughts and his trusted left hand, having some much needed me-time? Yeah, he always has to bite down on something the moment he loses it. 

As you can see, it is called a habit for a reason. Lance just stopped paying it any mind, learned to adapt and overcome. It never mattered that his left thumb nail rarely grew. He had nine other perfectly perfect fingernails.

When Voltron happens and Lance is forced to be in close proximity with his ultimate garrison crush, Keith Kogane, he kind of starts to become gradually aware of his oral fixation issues.

After a heated training session, after seeing Keith dripping sweat, his stupidly pretty face flushed and his chest heaving up and down with harsh intakes of breath, Lance remembers who gave him a sexuality crisis and probably was the reason behind him being a Bi disaster.  


That night, Lance jerks off with two of his fingers inside his own mouth, muffling his groans and satiating the never ending /need/ to have his mouth busy. He comes to the thought of having Keith’s cock in his mouth.  


“This needs to stop..” Lance sighs, looking at his reflection in the bathroom’s mirror. “He’s supposed to be my rival! I can’t thirst after his dick!!” He whisper-shouts at his own reflection exasperatedly, then promptly brushes his teeth and instinctively bites down on his toothbrush, only to freeze upon noticing what he was doing.  


That was the point where Lance decided that his oral fixation had to have a better, more consistent outlet.  


And well, Lance was in luck. That same week, the castle of lions would pick up signals that a nearby portal, which links to an alternate existence where “everything is the same except it is the future”, has been activated.  


It seemed that Lance was /Lance/, regardless of the timeline. Apparently, Lance won’t be able to stay out of trouble even as a 27 years old BoM member, and he will find himself transported back in time 7 years behind his original timeline at some point in the future as well.  


“Oh My Fuckin’ God,” Keith cursed under his breath at the sight of a taller, grizzled and definitely /plumpier/ older Lance walking freely around the castle’s lounge like he owns the place.  


Lance’s pout got deeper at that. Stupid Keith thinks he could curse and complain about having two lances like no one hears him? and what, just because he’s pretty he gets to do that? And they say pretty privilege isn’t real.  


(the truth is, Keith was probably having a gay stroke at that point. But Lance wouldn’t learn about that until later on.)  


Future Lance spoke to Shiro and Allura animatedly in that distinct Lancey manner of his, and Lance of the current timeline felt the needs to do a reality check every two minutes. It was a surreal experience.  


Future Lance’s eyes abruptly left the conversation he was actively having, falling on Lance instead. And he smiled almost wistfully.  


Lance’s jaw, which was busy working around a thumb, fell slightly open.  


“Uh, your older self.. looks.. erm” Keith stammered uncharacteristically next to Lance, very visibly affected by the existence of an older (hotter) Lance within a couple meters from him.  


“Save it, mullet head.” Cut Lance, he was not in the mood for Keith’s hate comments. This older version of himself looked like he knew some important things, and it was activating his fight or flight response.  


…  


The second day, after it was established that getting future Lance back safely to his own timeline wouldn’t be an impossible mission to pull off, Future Lance took his time to check out the castle of lions like he had never seen it in his life before. He looked almost in awe to see the lions stand proudly in their assigned hangars again. And at more than one occasion, Lance caught him wiping a few tears hurriedly.  


That left Lance wondering what the hell was going to happen in his future. But well, seeing that his older self is safe and healthy (and equipped with so much cake it can’t be ignored), nothing extremely irreparable and bad was going to happen, right?  


(Yeah…)  


Lance felt a bit more at ease after that thought, his teeth stopped biting so harshly at his thumb and his shoulders relaxed.  


…  


Older Lance trained with them that day, proudly showing off his new close range and hand-to-hand combat skills. Knocking Keith onto his ass countless times without as much as making a single grunt.  


Every time future Lance pinned Keith to the ground or kicked his ass so effortlessly, Keith would let out small “oh my god”s that got increasingly more shaky and disbelieving as he got his ass handed to him time after time.  


…  


Everyone loved the older version of Lance.  


Later that night, as the team gathered to have dinner, Older Lance had the audacity to steal the spotlights from him. He charmed Allura and Shiro with his professionalism and experience, awed Hunk and Pidge with all the spoiler-free stories about exotic planets the team will have to visit at some point in the future, and absolutely inflated Keith’s ego with his onslaught of sweet-talk and praise.  


Which Lance drew the line at. That fake version of himself could smile at him knowingly, could kick his ass in battle and steal all his shots, could charm the team and make him feel insignificant all he wants. But Lance drew the line at Keith. No one gets to steal his rival slash crush from him.  


Correction, everyone loved the older version of Lance, except Lance himself.  


…  


Lance finds himself rolling around in a puddle of insomnia on his bed after that crazy busy day, not even the most intense of battles have left him reeling like this day had. Shit’s surreal, really.  


Lance fetches his stress toy and starts to bite on it, his teeth digging into the silicone deeper than ever before as he recalled the way Keith’s face went up in flames as Older Lance flirted with him for basically the entire evening.  


Lance kicks the sheets in annoyance and basically throws himself out the room in a moment of rage, his stress toy still squished between his teeth. He needs to talk to his older self. Something felt wrong about this, maybe that guy is a spy sent by the Galra or some shit. How did everyone trust him so quickly?  


Lance stomps over to his older self’s room, knocking on his door loudly like no one was also sleeping in rooms down the same hall.  


The response is immediate, almost as if future Lance was expecting his arrival.  


future Lance rests a hip against the door frame, looking down at Lance expectantly and with a lazy smile he couldn’t hide. And from that close, Lance notices a blue crystal shaped charm around his neck.  


“Oh, of course you still have this,” the older Lance nudges the toy Lance has clutched between his teeth, and Lance’s face drops in embarrassment.  


‘Way to ruin what little intimidation you might’ve had’ Lance had thought, he’d forgotten he had it there, shit.  


Future Lance laughs openly at his little self’s struggle.  


“Come in,” he says casually, sounding more comfortable than Lance had ever really felt himself. Lance glares but he walks in anyway with his toy in hand. A heavy hand falls on his shoulder lightly and he flinches away from it with a yelp.  


“Hey, I know what you’re thinking right now, it’s alright,” future Lance says, voice suddenly low and steady, oddly comforting.  


“No it’s not! How is any of this ‘alright’?” Lance gestures vaguely to the whole space around him.  


“Despite what you might see in me right now, I really don’t have it all figured out,” future Lance makes himself comfortable on the bed and gestures for Lance to help himself to a seat.  


Lance relaxes at that, his curiosity winning over the wary side of him. after all, that was only himself from the future. Lance had always thought his reaction to a rare situation like this would be a positive one.  


“Why should I even believe you?” Lance says and sits by future Lance’s feet on the bed. “How can I be sure you’re not a doppelganger that works for the galra?”  


“Easy,” snorts future Lance, “I can tell you something only the two of us know about.”  


“Oh yeah?” squints Lance, his teeth nibbling nervously at his own bottom lip.  


“Yeah,” future Lance says as he sits up abruptly, startling younger Lance. “I know, for example, who starred in the very first wet dream we’ve had when we were 15.”  


Younger Lance’s jaw falls. Because, NO! no one gets to remind him of his very deeply rooted crush on Keith! He’s been trying to forget about it since he realized he was stuck in space with Keith of all people.  


“I know, I know, you don’t want anyone to remind you of your deeply rooted crush on kei-mmpH–” Younger Lance scrambles to shush his older self, his face red hot with embarrassment.  


“We don’t talk about that, Okay?” Lance glares. “Also, that could just be info you’ve managed to gather about me.. somehow.. could be luck, even!” lance sits back, still not comfortable enough. “I don’t believe you.”  


“Well, I know other things,” future Lance’s voice drops to a low tone, meeting Lance’s curious eyes with a knowing look. “Things you might not even realize yourself yet.”  


“Enlighten me.” Young Lance looks smug, like he’s convinced there’s no way that’s true.  


“Well,” future Lance tilts Lance’s head up by the chin, looks him straight in the eyes, “You find me hot.” He says.  


Younger Lance sputters, pulls his head away and frowns. /Shit, I do??/ Lance thinks frantically.  


Future Lance’s hand caresses Lance’s cheek, and his thumb traces his lower lip slowly before it presses down on the soft skin. Young Lance feels something in his brain click, and he realizes that his older self is /very/ right. A voice in his head says he’d always been convinced that future Lance /is/ indeed himself from another timeline, he just couldn’t help be in denial about the whole thing.  


Would anyone blame him? what would /you/ do if you were him??  


In any case, Lance liked where this was apparently going.  


“You also have a very persistent need to keep your mouth busy, yeah?” future Lance says and at that, Lance’s mouth immediately goes slack, allowing that wandering thumb to enter and press down on his tongue.  


Lance lets out a shuddery sigh and closes his mouth around the finger, unable to resist sucking and biting on it softly.  


“Good,” future Lance purrs, and Lance’s mind is already blown because oh shit, of course he knows about the praise kink too.  


“I know how unsatisfying it is, too,” future Lance withdraws his thumb slowly, lets it drag across Lance’s tongue and over his wet lip. “How nothing seems to be enough.”  


Younger Lance shivers and lets his mouth open, looking at his future self with what he assumes is a very needy look, because future Lance just chuckles and gives him two long, thick fingers to suck on.  


“I also know how easily turned on we get when anything seems to stay in our mouth for long enough,” future Lance’s free hand is palming at himself languidly. “Don’t you want to know what it feels like? It’s so /good/.” Future Lance whispers, but his voice has a whiny lilt to it.  


Lance nods, his eyes already teary and his mind foggy with growing need. He won’t deny he’d been one of those people who had voted for “I’d fuck my clone” on some buzzfeed quiz that was going around back in the garrison. He is hot, ok? Sue him for loving himself enough.  


Future Lance pulls his wet fingers out and presses a firm kiss to Lance’s mouth instead, his dry hand keeping a steady pace on his own dick through his pajama pants. He breaks the kiss and lies on his back, spreads his legs while his hand moves over the growing bulge in his pants. As if Lance needed anymore temptation. He’d been dying to suck on something during that entire conversation earlier.  


Lance gets on his hands and knees, lowers himself to future Lance’s crotch and spares him one last hesitant glance before realizing “that’s literally my face, except hotter. What kinda line am I afraid to cross?”  


He nuzzles the straining bulge, inches up to kiss future Lance’s treasure trail, taking his time to make his own fantasy come true. Future Lance speeds it up though, lifts his hips to take off his pants in one go. His cock bounces and leans heavily to the side of his hip, red and wet at the tip, very ready to be touched.  


“Go on, good boy,” future Lance sounds collected, like he isn’t in possession of the cock that’s about to burst. Lance’s eyes fall shut as he takes the wet cockhead into his mouth. And, oh, he recognizes that taste. It really is him.  


He relaxes completely at that, feels relief knowing there is no way he will be judged or criticized no matter what he does. So, he indulges, sucks on the cock in his mouth like he was denied his stress toy and his left thumb for weeks. He hums delightfully and swallows around the leaking tip when future Lance’s hips lift off the bed and hump his face. Lance takes it eagerly, relaxes his throat for more warm skin to drag across his tongue.  


“shit, this feels amazing, you feel amazing,” future Lance sounds positively wrecked, and it spurs Lance on more, makes him suck and bob on the twitching cock parting his lips quicker than before. “Good boy, fuckk.”  


Lance whimpers in the back of his throat, his mind pleasantly empty and buzzing. He wants more, wants to stay longer. So he pulls off future Lance’s cock momentarily, lies on his front and props himself up on his elbows, then takes hold of his throbbing dick. Future lance hisses and grunts, whispers dirty praise as Lance licks and sucks on his cock like it’s a lollipop.  


“Isn’t it the best?” future Lance’s hand tangles itself in Lance’s locks and tugs, “i remember being right where you are right now, this feeling becoming what I would search for a long while after. Until my baby arrives and helps me get what I need, whenever I want.”  


Lance deepthroats a copy of his cock and wonders briefly who could future lance refer to in that last sentence. He finds himself humming continuously around the weight in his mouth. Future Lance’s grunts and low groans rewarding, only making him needier.  


Lance pulls off for a quick breath, “This is so much better than just fingers.” He whines weakly, quickly reattaching himself to the cock and bobbing his head up and down hurriedly like he’d found the best stress toy to keep his mouth pleasantly full.  


Future Lance’s groans grow noticeably, his hips lifting off the bed and fucking Lance’s face roughly.  


“Yeah, good boy, so gooood,” he hisses, one of his hands disappearing under his shirt to pull and pinch on a nipple. “Shit, I’m close.”  


Lance outright moans, working his throat faster around the cock in his mouth, swallowing over the head again and again until he feels a gush of hot cum shooting down his throat. He then pulls back a little to feel the rest on his tongue, taste this very familiar substance and let it trickle to the back of his mouth.  


Throughout his seemingly intense orgasm, future Lance was praising Lance’s mouth, making it hard for him to leave the softening cock alone. With every sensitive hiss future Lance lets free, Lance sucks and bobs on his twitching cock.  


It’s only when future Lance hauls Lance’s head off himself with the hand that’s still gripping his hair that he finally stops.  


“Fuck, we love this too much.” Future Lance lets his head fall back on the pillow again, finally able to catch his breath. It is only three seconds before he flips their positions, pushing Lance on his back and starts pulling at his shorts with a smug smile.  


…  


“Shit, I’m freaky.” Lance says as he comes down from what was probably the strongest orgasm he’d had since he came to space. Future Lance lifts his head from between Lance’s legs and climbs up the bed to cuddle him.  


“I know, right?” laughs future Lance, and when lance looks back at him, he’s laughing as well. Though a bit more in disbelief than anything else.  


…  


The following day, as the team gathered around to wish future Lance and Keith a safe trip to the destination portal, future Lance handed Lance his crystal necklace.  


“This is the best stress toy I’ve owned for this little habit we have, it’s great. Plus, its always the best substitute I could have when the real deal isn’t around.” Future Lance says, and lance catches the way his eyes flit briefly to Keith beside him. He doesn’t know whether to be absolutely jealous or proud.  


“Maybe keep an eye out to any potential providers you might have around you?” suggests future lance innocently, wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders before walking them both to the red lion.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the #BottomLanceWeek hashtag on twitter for more bottom Lance content!  
> Come hang out w me on[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/berryfud) while you're at it.


End file.
